HMS Attack
by beyuk-espio
Summary: The first of the Power Of One: Hope Of Beyblade Series. 2 of 3


Power of One Hope of Beyblade 

Episode 2: HMS Attack!

"B...Brooklyn," Kenny said, not believing what he had just seen.

Kai was standing against the wall in the top row of the stadium; he had his eyes closed and a small smirk on his face.

"Brooklyn, I've been waiting for you," he said, before, walking back. He looked down, he only had his worn out Dranzer GT, since his MS was smashed by Brooklyn, he knew he couldn't win using that. Kenny stopped Kai just before he could walk out.

"Kai, I know you want to battle Brooklyn again, but you won't stand a chance if you use that, I'm preparing new blades, for Max, Tyson, Ray and Daichi, I can make you one as well," Kenny proposed.

"Okay," Kai replied, "whatever it takes to win, I'll do." Kai walked off, he thought about his previous match with Brooklyn. He remembered how close he came to losing, and the sacrifice he had to make to win, "this time will be different."

Back at Tyson's house, Daichi was practising with Ray, and Max was practising against Tyson. Daichi was smiling; he had Ray right where he wanted him.

"Strata Dragoon, Spike Saw!" He yelled as his blade turned on it idea in mid-air and came at Driger.

"Driger evade," Ray shouted, just before Strata Dragoon hit Driger. Ray's blade, dodged out the way, causing Strata Dragoon to smash into the dish floor. It stopped spinning instantly.

"No, Strata Dragoon," Daichi looked down at his blade, the running core was cut in two, "ah, Strata Dragoon!" Kenny suddenly came out of Tyson's house; he was holding something in his hand. Daichi knew what it was instantly.

"Kenny, you finished my new blade, just in time," Daichi said, he nearly fell over as he ran to Kenny. Max and Tyson stopped battling, and watched.

"Yes, I just put the finishing touches on it, test it before you battle," Kenny explained, handing over the blade, "oh yeah, its called Strata Dragoon Metal Fierce, or Strata Dragoon MF for short."

"When do you think the others will be ready chief?" Max asked, "my Draciel MS I pretty worn out."

"Hopefully they'll be done by the end of this week," Kenny announced.

Suddenly a gush of wind went past, and a beyblade was spinning on the ground near where Tyson stood.

"Hey, what's this?" Tyson wondered. He bent over and went to pick it up, just as he did, the blade jumped upwards and cut his hand, "ah, what the hell is going on." Tyson grabbed his hand, stopping the blood pouring from it. A person walked out from the nearby forest, laughing.

"Argh, who are you?" Ray said, stepping forward towards him.

"Power of One is what you can call me," he said.

"You, what are you doing here," Max said, stepping forward, next to Ray. The beyblade that cut Tyson's hand was now spinning in between Power of One and Max and Ray.

"Just checking out the competition," he said, "seems like I don't have any." Suddenly Daichi fired his new blade, it collided with Bloody Devil MS, knocking it back, near Power of One's feet.

"Daaaaaichiiii," Kenny screamed, "I told you to test in first!"

"Don't worry Kenny, this guy will be a walkover," Daichi replied.

"Really, you think that," Power of One said, "we'll just see." Power of One thrust his arm forward, his blade stayed still, but a huge burst of energy blasted into Strata Dragoon. Strata Dragoon began to slowly get pushed back. Daichi covered hi face, as his feet began to dig into the ground.

"Strata…Dragoon…hold on," Daichi said; as the energy pushed him back further and further, "push the energy back." Strata Dragoon halted, it then began to slowly go forward, pushing the energy the other way.

"Hmm," Power of One said calmly, "this hasn't happened before, I guess one tenth of my power is strong enough, a ninth may be able to do the trick." Power of One took a step forward he held his arm out, fully extended. Strata Dragoon dodged the on-coming energy, and attacked Bloody Devil MS from the other side, but instead of it being smashed backwards, Bloody Devil MS stayed perfectly still, as Strata Dragoon was thrown back to where it came from. Still spinning, Strata Dragoon met a harsh landing on its side, but it bounced up and landed, still spinning.

"Wow, Kenny, this blade can really take a beating," Daichi said.

"Yeah, that's some upgrade," Tyson said, agreeing totally.

"Now let's see Strata Dragoon MF's real power," Daichi said, a huge smile came across his face, "Fierce Slash Attack!" Daichi's blade began to spin a circle around Bloody Devil, and then started to attack it making a huge cross of energy across the ground. Strata Dragoon then leapt up high into the air.

"Haha, X marks the spot," Daichi said feeling the end was close. Strata Dragoon then began to descend down to the ground, towards Bloody Devil. It hit it perfectly, making a huge sound of metal smashing into metal, it sounded like a car crash, "and that's the end."

"You think so?" Power of One said, "Think again." Rubble and smoke was covering everyone's view of the battle. When it cleared Strata Dragoon was still spinning, but Bloody Devil was nowhere to be seen.

"Did, did I destroy it?" Daichi asked.

"No, but I'm gonna destroy you," Power of One said. Bloody Devil suddenly came from the sky making a huge circle at a lightning fast speed. The wind that it was giving off paralysed Strata Dragoon, it couldn't move at all.

"Now, here is the end," Power of One said. He jumped into the air and threw his arm downward, "Hell's Rising."

Volcanoes spewing lava rose around Strata Dragoon, trapping it. Lava covered Strata Dragoon. The volcanoes and lava disappeared, and Bloody Devil appeared, it smashed into Strata Dragoon, splitting it in two.

"No, Strata Dragoon, you're…broken," Daichi fell to his knees, he had lost his new blade, and knew he wouldn't have another one in time for his match with Tala.

"If everyone starts using HMS blades, this is what we have to expect," Kenny said. Power of One caught his blade and walked back into the forest.

Daichi smacked his fists against the ground, "STRATA DRAGOON!"


End file.
